Only Our Cold Hearts
by Pyromaniac Demon
Summary: Andor and his wolf companion Zela have been on the run for the past three years. In order to lay low, Andor thinks joining the companions will be the way. But he soon realizes there is more to the companions then meets the eye.
1. A nightmare in a snowstorm

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, A small boy not quite a man stumbled along, in his hands lay a small bundle of blankets. Dragging on in the heavy snowstorm the boy was getting desperate to find any shelter. He suddenly fell into a hole which led into a cave. He carefully placed the bundle on side and started to grab anything to start building a fire.

A hour later he manged a small fire and grabbed the bundle and set near but due to his quick movements the bundle let out a wail the boy unknowing how to comfort starting singing the song his mother always sang about the dragonborn.

Dragonborn, Dragonborn,  
By his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,  
And the tale, boldly told, of the one!  
Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,  
With a power to rival the Sun!

And the Voice, he did wield, on that glorious field  
When great Tamriel shuddered with war!  
Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all,  
As the Dragonborn issued his roar!

And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold  
That when brothers wage war come unfurled!  
Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
With a hunger to swallow the world!

But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,  
Will be silenced forever and then!  
Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw,  
Dragonborn be the savior of men!

He sang the best he could, thankfully that was enough for his little sister. He once again place her down, he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep. A loud wail woke him up, he fearfully look towards his sister's bundle, Blood was everywhere and a large wolf stood behind the bundle. He grabbed the first thing that so happen to be a long stick. He lunged at the wolf but before he could hit the wolf his vision was covered in darkness.

"Andor? Andor! Andor wake up!"

**Authors note**

**let me know if anything's wrong or if you like to put in a OC put in the reviews and if I like you it may be in this story.**

**Demon out **


	2. A GIANT encounter

"Andor? Andor! Andor wake up!" cried a voice

Andor groaned and slowly open his eyes, he stared right into the brown eyes of his companion. He jump right up

"Son of ..." Andor trailed off hoping not to offend Zela.

To his surprise Zela was laughing or what at least sounded like laughter. After a minute she cough to stop laughing and glanced up at him seriously.

"Andor." she whispered nervously "The nightmares are back, right?"

_damn it! Can she read me that easily. Or she that foolish and hopeless. _Andor thought

"No." he answered truthfully they aren't back_ yet_ but he almost sure they will come.

She looked at him mischievous and let out a playfully growl. She heavily flipped around causing snow to fly everywhere.

"Zela! Zela! Stop already!" moaned Andor "alright, alright I'm up!" he sat up from the bedroll. Zela flipped around and squealed as snow flew everywhere, she bolted off.

_Why do I feel like I'm stuck with 4 year old human _He thought _instead a 4 year old wolf,great_.

Andor hopelessly sprinted after her.

"So what's Centre City like?"wondered Zela aimlessly, she been asking questions for the past hour.

"Why do you keep calling Whiterun ,Centre City?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why-" Zela cut him off

"Why do you keep answering my questions with more questions?" she retorted

"We are bickering like children." mumbled Andor only time Andor acted like this is with Zela.

"So it seems." she muttered darkly she suddenly brighten "Centre City!" she started to dash

"Whoa there pup do you remember the rules for being in the city?" he quizzed gently

"Act like a brainless dog, don't kill anyone unless you tell me so, don't run off." she answered quietly

"and what-"

"yeah I know I was running off." she sighed purposely "so little hope."

Before Andor could responded a loud scream came from one of the farms. 2 large Grey Giant were being fought a man and a woman were fighting one and the other woman was on the ground. Frozen in fear her sword obviously been knock out of her hands and the giant was raising his club and fully strength one hit and imperial was going to the moons. Andor drew out his own sword and Zela was snarling beside him.

"Go kill him" fumed Andor.

Zela was full on as she set off at the giant, letting off loud growls she charged right into the giants leg start rapidly biting it. Andor dashed over to the woman and crouch beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked concern filled his eyes as she looked at him her eyes were hazy and unclear. He moved towards the giant and swung is sword at full might. The giant eyes rolled into the back of it's head and it fell on one knee then face first into the ground. Zela had blood stains all around her muzzle as she trotted over to him, she wagged her tail and somewhat looked adorable. She glanced up at him, he nearly laugh her eyes said _I am so going to kill you later._

The large man moved over to the woman on the ground and help her up. The red-hair woman moved steadily over to him.

"Well done you make a good shield-brother." she thanked him

"Shield-Brother?" Andor bluntly questioned

"An Outsider eh, Never heard of the companions it's-" she was cut off by Zela whining

"Any way if you think you got what it takes go talk to Kodlak Whitemane." she smiled at him and left him standing there.

"Soooooo you think we should join?" Zela asked quietly

"Yeah, but what was with the whining?" Andor agreed

"You told me to act dog like." Zela pointed out

" Dogs don't **whine** randomly they **bark**" Lecture Andor

"Please not another lecture" whimpered Zela

"Fine." Andor scoffed

"Come on." she walked off towards the gate, Andor following. As they walked to the gate guards gave them stares.

"Halt you can't enter the city with a-a wolf." the guard stuttered Zela growled at him.

"Sir, she gets lonely very easily and is tamed." he replied carefully

"No wolves in city grounds."

"Alright if she kills you it's not my fault."he smirked at the guard as he began to trembled

"Fine I will open the gate." the guard whipped around and unlocked the gate. They enter.

**Authors note **

**a much longer chapter most will be like this. Oh and Zela means wolf in some language.**

**Demon out**


End file.
